


The Same Song and Dance

by Dabvala



Category: League of Legends
Genre: I can use my trans ray on my indulgent characters if I want, M/M, Old Ezreal's personality with new Ezreal's look, Penetrative Sex, Self-Indulgent, Trans Ezreal, Trans Male Character, brief mention of top surgery scars, nonfeminine terms for genitals, yes they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabvala/pseuds/Dabvala
Summary: They knew this game, danced this dance over and over, and yet somehow the thrill was always there, tangible enough to grab, to send sparks to Ezreal’s core. So they danced.
Relationships: Ezreal/Jericho Swain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The Same Song and Dance

“Ezreal.”

Swain looked the explorer over easily, Ezreal’s face a mask of anger with a hint of pain as his knees connected with the dark marble floor. Darius spoke softly, joining his gaze on the blonde. “I found him near the military base, Sir. Brought him in for you to decide what to do with him.” There was almost a glint in the Grand General’s eyes. “Very good, you’re dismissed, Darius.” He left, and Ezreal looked around, baring his teeth as if he were threatening to the other. “I’m not afraid of you, Swain. I didn’t mean any harm, alright? I just ended up on the wrong side of town, I was really-” “Save it.” He walked to him briskly, grabbing a handful of the smaller man’s chin and pulling him to his feet. Ezreal squared his shoulders, looking at him carefully. “How many times are my men going to bring you in here? Haven’t you learned your lesson about coming here yet?”

The smaller softened, then, his fight fleeting in favor of the strong hand still on him. Swain continued to speak, his eyes still trained on his face, watching him. Judging him like prey. It made Ezreal tremble, and his knees weak. His head felt hazy almost, and he knew it was from the demon but god- he couldn’t bring himself to care. “I think you like being caught, little mouse. You want to be brought back to me, to kneel in front of me, and for what?” He pushed him down by his shoulder, and Ezreal let his knees give, fell to them as if he worshiped him. The tension was maddening, spurring him on, but if he gave him too much push too fast he wouldn’t get what he wanted. He waited carefully, listening to the Grand General’s boots click against the floor as he walked around him, the sound echoing off the walls and filling the space, marking the judgement. 

His hand came up from behind, resting on his neck, willing his chin up, to meet his gaze, to be able to distract himself from the intensity of it with the intricate ceiling. He felt his jaw, and neither spoke. They knew this game, danced this dance over and over, and yet somehow the thrill was always there, tangible enough to grab, to send sparks to Ezreal’s core. So they danced. Ezreal pulled himself to his feet quickly, sliding out of the Noxian’s grasp with a satisfied smile. “Come on, Jericho. I know what you want, too, and you know what you have to do for it.” Ezreal was fast, but he knew Swain was faster, and he gave chase. He vaulted out of the room, flashing into the hallway. He knew he’d have the advantage, knew he’d be able to get out into the hall, make the thrill of the chase- and he crashed hard into the man’s chest, falling back onto his ass, his legs sprawled out and his hands holding him up from behind. “ _oh,_ ” He breathed out happily, biting his lip as he walked closer.

His boot fell on Ezreal’s thigh easily, and he put his weight into it, pinning the other down by it easily. He knew he shouldn’t always give in to the game, but he’d let Ezreal act like this for too long, thinking that he had a chance, that he might be able to lead the dance one day. That was too much power for such a little thing. Ezreal’s breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened a bit as the doors shut behind him. He was trembling, a revelation that he only had when he raised his hands, trying to sit up properly. Swain moved, planting his foot in the center of his chest and pushing him back against the door, smiling down at him like honey, but with all the power in the world behind it. Swain could end him if he would’ve liked, but he never did, and that’s what drew him in. Ezreal thought for a moment, then whined pitifully, looking up at him with innocent eyes. This was his last effort, and it _always_ worked. He changed his tune, trying to soften the other, to grasp at the power that seemed to hang in the air for him.

“Sir, what are you going to do with me?” His words were like sugar, letting all the innocent charm he could muster slip into them. “I promise that I’ll be good this time,” Swain stifled a laugh, but kneeled down between the other’s legs, looking deep into those forest eyes. “Oh darling, don’t you know?” He softened, or seemed to on the outside, pressing the back of his hand to his cheek, stroking it down his face. “No Sir,” His voice was hardly a breath, and heat pooled between his legs. He fought the urge to push his thighs together around the other, to pull his hips flush and just get what he wanted- but he tried to be patient, forcing a deep breath. The Noxian smiled softly, cupping his cheek. “I’m going to have you however I’d like, just like before. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Ezreal?” Ezreal nodded before he could think about it, leaning into the touch and letting his eyes slip shut. A low chuckle sounded in front of him, and Swain’s lips were on his, _finally,_ the tender brush of skin quickly heating his core.

Ezreal returned the action hungrily, grabbing the front of his coat to pull him down onto him, forcing the other to brace his hands on the door as they kissed. A whimper left his throat, and Ezreal flushed, pulling back to look up at him. His cheeks were red, and his lips still shiny from the rough kiss, his hips trembling in anticipation. “I want you, Swain, Please,” He broke, knowing that he couldn’t have put up a fight if he wanted to, the need for the other swallowing him up, leaving his lungs aching, his heart pounding, and his head spinning. That was all the General needed to hear as well, it seemed, and he picked him up easily, letting the other cling to him and puff hot breaths on his neck as he buried his face there, whining softly with need. He hushed him quietly, and left the room, taking the blonde to his quarters without incident. 

Things were different after that. Entering the room, Ezreal letting the bed cradle his back as he began to work at straps and buckles, with the other leaned over him, rubbing him gently through his jeans and giving him soft encouragement, the stimulation making his fingers slip and the process take about twice as long. He finally got them all off, though, and the explorer began to strip, pulling off his shirt and twisting it in his hands gently. He watched Swain, his breath absolutely taken as he stripped off his clothes, catching Ezreal’s gaze in the reflection and offering a soft smile. “Go on, Ezreal, I didn’t tell you to stop.” He perked up. “Oh- course, sorry,!” They shared a hushed laugh, even, and once they were both bare Jericho slid up behind Ezreal over the soft fabric of the sheets, spreading his left hand over the expanse of his chest, leaving a soft glow around his fingers. “What do I always say, Ezreal? Look at yourself, red always looks so lovely on you.”

Ezreal’s cheeks were hot, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips, his eyes training over his own form in the mirror. His cheeks, flushed and rosy, and his neck, the way his collarbones showed just enough. He let himself gaze over his chest, his eyes lingering on the scars there, but then they settled on the other’s hands, the one spread over his chest making him feel warm, and the other reaching down, spreading his legs open wide. “Beautiful,” Maybe the word was too soft, this was all too gentle for them, but Ezreal didn’t seem to mind one bit, his fondness for the man clear. He watched himself in the reflection, the way that this fingers circled his cock, ghosting over his entrance to gather some of the slick, mumbling soft praises to him. He sucked marks into his shoulder and neck, finally slipping two fingers carefully between his folds, entering him with no resistance. He crooked his fingers, relishing in the way the smaller man fell apart. Ezreal let his head fall back against the Noxian’s shoulder, his eyes slipping shut as he unraveled, his moans soft. “Jericho, please,”

He worked him open with careful fingers, adding a third and stretching him open until he was openly begging, thighs trembling and wet with his own slick. Ezreal grabbed at him desperately, accepting the gentle kisses he gave, turning his moans into soft whimpers. He pulled his fingers out and laid him out on the bed, slotting himself between his legs and retrieving a small bottle of lube. “Do you want me to use a condom?” More soft kisses on Ezreal’s cheeks, and he shook his head, his need for the other growing again, drawing a whine from him. “No, it’ll be okay, I-” He flushed and covered his face with one of his arms. “I want you to cum inside,” Swain nodded, and spread the lube over himself, carefully pushing into the smaller inch by inch. Ezreal did his best to hold still, his whole body trembling and his eyes rolling back a bit as he was filled. “That’s- good,” He was breathless, and the other offered a soft smile, leaning down to catch him in one last lingering kiss before driving home, setting a brutal pace.

Ezreal nearly sobbed, his breath hitching as the other fucked him, growling into his ear softly. “That’s it, you’re so tight, Ezreal.” His eyes rolled back, and he worried his bottom lip, every deep thrust forcing out a moan, cry, or whimper. He babbled a bit, one hand braced on his shoulder and the other in the sheets, clutching them both so hard that his knuckles were white. “Good- Good, so, deep-- Jericho-” He rocked his hips a bit into it, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He was already dangerously close, and he whimpered, forcing himself to look at the other with unfocused eyes. “Gonna-- Close, _please,_ ” Swain nodded, letting out a deep groan, feeling himself getting close as well. “That’s a good boy, come on, cum for me Ezreal, Good boy, Good boy,” Ezreal took his hand from his shoulder, rubbing quick, tight circles over his cock, drawing him so close to the edge that he didn’t notice the tears spilling down his cheeks. Then he fell over the edge, his whole body going stiff and trembling as he came hard. Hot slick poured over Jericho’s cock, and Ezreal’s walls clamped down hard around him, drawing his own orgasm out with a few quick thrusts. He spilled inside of the him, causing the smaller to whimper and rock his hips through his own aftershocks.

The explorer was completely gone, still lost in the bliss of the aftermath. Swain pulled out carefully, admiring how the mix of his cum and Ezreal’s slick leaked out of his entrance, pooling a bit beneath his hips. He left the other for a moment, and went to fetch a wet cloth. Ezreal came to slowly, with the other wiping him down carefully and whispering sweet nothings to him. He got into bed and pulled him close to his chest, running his flesh hand through his hair and marveling how soft it was between his fingers. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a soft snore, for the explorer was already fast asleep. He smiled softly, kissing his head gently. “I love you, Ezreal.” He spoke on deaf ears, and let himself slip into the same dreamless slumber. In that moment, the two were one, and there was a peaceful night in Noxus. 


End file.
